The objectives of this project will be to exploit existing knowledge of juvenile hormone (JH) physiology in order to develop selective and biodegradable pest control agents as well as to investigate some aspects of JH biochemistry as related to insect development. The work will be centered on the three basic projects outlined below: 1. Investigate the biodegradation and distribution of JH and juvenoids in pest insects. a. Compare half-lives and major degradative pathways of JH and several juvenoids in pest insects, especially in resistant and non-resistant strains of medical pests. b. Survey representative orders of pest insects to determine if a hemolymph carrier is present and if it has a role in the use of juvenoids for pest control. 2. Survey possible inhibitors of the biosynthesis of JH and the degradation of JH and some juvenoids for possible use as synergists or pest control agents. a. Survey organophosphate and carbamate compounds as inhibitors of JH specific esterases. b. Survey members of several classes of mix function oxidase inhibitors for their ability to inhibit JH exposidase from the corpora allata of insects. 3. Devise a sensitive gas-liquid chromatograph assay for JH and epoxide containing juvenoids.